


dance for me.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was just a short something i wrote on impulse after seeing a post on my dash i based it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance for me.

Liam and Louis had always just been the best of friends; well, excluding the beginning of the X Factor days, of course, but that’s long behind them. As the boys grew, they realized they have so much more in common than anyone else— especially when they get shit drunk. There is no stopping the dynamic duo that is Lilo when they get a few drinks in them so it’s best to just steer clear. Most of the time they find themselves on the roof of wherever they’re staying at and this night, it was no different. Just the two of them, some adult juice in their system, music, and it turned out to be a wild night neither of them could have ever imagined.

Liam was gone first, having drank a lot more than Louis in a shorter amount of time, but the oldest member of the group wasn’t that far behind when the other got on his phone and searched up an old school song. ‘Pony’ by Ginuwine started playing and Louis’ laugh nearly echoed through the night sky as he swayed side to side in his seat, sipping on his beer. Liam, though— let’s just say he got a little too into it.  
The dancing One Direction member though he was a Magic Mike stripper, setting his phone aside before he started grinding on the floor and lifting his shirt off, dorky laugh joining in with Louis’. Liam pointed at Louis as he stood and walked over to him with a swiftness, body rolling to the beat, nearly tripping over his two feet in his mission to the couch where the other was seated comfortably. If this was any other night, Louis would probably just move and punch his friend playfully, laughing it off, but tonight, after the amazing show they had, things just felt different. He didn’t want the norm; so he stayed seated, even slouched down a bit more and widened his legs as Liam drew himself closer, slipping in between them.  
Breath became short gasps of air as his friend’s sweet smell assaulted his heightened senses and the pit of his stomach felt as it it was being squeezed by some invisible force. Gone from Liam’s expression was the sense of joking, an intense glare settling on his soft features as he leaned in, hands on the back of the couch boxing Louis in. His midsection ground against Louis’ inviting pose, so close that their shirts rubbed against each other and lifted, hot skin contacting hot skin.  
The atmosphere changed so quickly and it was something both of them had never experienced. They never looked at each other as anything else than just friends, but as the song ended and silence seemed to surround them, being just friends was the furthest thing from each other their minds.  
Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was years of them denying whatever chemistry was underlying between them, but whatever the case— they were about to embark in an adventure they weren’t going to be able to take back.  
Louis, surprisingly, took the lead, reaching up with his busy hand, letting the bottle slide off the couch and thump against the concrete floor to grab the back of Liam’s neck and kissed him deeply, with a passion and a purpose. The other man didn’t object, settling himself in the smaller man’s lap, pressing their heated bodies together as the grunts and moans quickly around from both of them. Drunk and horny, clothes began to fly off almost instantly, Liam ripping Louis’ shirt off, Louis popping the buttons of Liam’s jeans off and sliding his hand inside of get a feel of what his best friend was working with.  
And, damn, he sure was packing something Louis wanted to sample. Just as quickly as they started making out, he became the needy, begging bottom that drove men crazy, letting Liam take the lead as he was laid down and stripped of any remaining, confining clothes, all the while being drowned in sloppy yet heated and satisfying kisses from Liam. He worked as if he was a pro, making sure Louis was nice and prepped, even teasing him with a few licks to his throbbing shaft before large hands grabbed his meaty thighs and forced them up to perch on his hips like ornaments.  
The initial penetration made Louis gasp for air as his hands gripped onto the couch, getting used to the size of his friend’s girth before wrapping long arms around Liam’s neck and pulling him down closer, hips rolling up to meet every inch he had to offer.  
Liam didn’t hold back one bit and Louis loved every moment of the aggressive yet passionate side Liam he never knew he had. They fucked long, hard, and dirty— telling each other things never had even thought about before that moment. Scratching, biting, licking, teasing, just a good hour of gritty, meaningless sex that left them both stunned, now on the floor next to the couch, out of breath, and completely, thoroughly fucked.  
Whether they remembered what happened the next morning or not, one thing was for certain— Liam and Louis are definitely not just friends anymore.


End file.
